


An Unforgettable Night

by armflailing



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom, dan and phil
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armflailing/pseuds/armflailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After filming Dil and Tabitha's proposal video, Phil decides to take his relationship with Dan to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unforgettable Night

"So that just happened. Bloody hell," Dan says, smiling. We had just finished filming Dil and Tabitha's proposal. However, I can't stop thinking about my own.

"I know! I can't help but feel like a proud dad," I jokingly add, desperately trying to conceal my anxiety. I've been obsessively planning this night for months on end. I've spent countless nights lying awake and over-analyzing; just pondering all of the ways that this could play out.

He could say yes. This option is obviously the most preferred one. He could agree without hesitation, and from that point on we could live happily ever after, just like couples do in romantic movies. We could buy a bigger house and maybe even start a family. We would finally be able to start focusing on our future together.

On the other hand, he could say no. Even though we've been partners for practically six years, he may simply not be ready for that kind of commitment. And that's okay. Since he's the only person I've ever felt this strongly for, I'd have no problem waiting for him. I’d go to the ends of the earth for that boy.

There is one more possibility, and it is, without a doubt, the most daunting one. He could say he needs to think about it. He may even try with all of his might to avoid the question. And if I'm honest, I'd much rather just have a blunt answer, even if it's not the one I'm hoping for.

Now that this day has finally arrived, I’ve come to the realization that no amount of planning could have ever prepared me for the immense uneasiness that I feel. It feels as though my stomach has somehow managed to wrap itself into a million tiny, intricate knots. My limbs have the consistency of gelatin, and I can’t shake these butterflies. However, I know that I have to go through with it. I can’t pass up an opportunity like this.

“Hey, would you mind staying here in the office for a bit?” despite my attempts to steady it, I can't keep my voice from quivering. 

Dan intently holds my gaze. His giddy expression vanishes, and it is replaced with one that is filled with solemnity. He can always sense when something is off. “Why?” he interrogates, his voice flooded with concern. “Are you okay, Phil?”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m perfectly fine,” I reassure him as I attempt to back out of the room. Dan tightly grasps my forearm and stands up from his chair. I turn to face him. His eyes gleam with worry as he cups my face in his silky hands.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” he lovingly strokes my cheek with his thumb. Words can't even begin to describe how in love I am with this man. 

“I know, Dan. Everything is okay, and I’ll be fine. I promise,” I shrug off my nerves. I can't help but smile like an idiot. It's moments like these that show just how much he cares about me.

“Okay.” He gently presses his forehead against mine. I could spend hours standing here like this, just drowning in his touch. His tender lips brush against mine. His kiss is fueled by passion. 

“Just wait here, okay?” I let my fingers roam aimlessly through Dan’s hair. “I’ll only be a few minutes.”

“Okay. I'll be right here.”

I nervously shuffle to the kitchen. It’s time to get this show on the road. I preheat the oven to 120℃ and get the steak dinner I had prepared earlier out of the fridge. I place the steaks in the oven, and it comes to my attention that I have to leave them in for 30 minutes. How am I going to stall Dan for half an hour?

I quietly tiptoe upstairs to the office where I left him and peer through the open door. Dan has proceeded to edit the video. He has his headphones on, and he’s engulfed in all of the footage we just shot. Knowing this, I silently scurry back downstairs and into the lounge. It’s time to start setting the mood. 

I spread a lacy white tablecloth over our wooden dining table. Then, I snatch two of our finest wine glasses from the kitchen and pour some of the sweet red wine that we save for special occasions. Afterwards, I gather three small, scented candles from my bedroom and place them on the table. Using a match, I light them one by one. 

After the 30 minutes have passed, I remove the steaks from the oven and set them neatly onto our most exquisite plates. I then carry the plates to the dining table and set them at our everyday spots. Now that everything is ready, I dim the lights to the point where it’s noticeably darker, but I can still see everything ahead of me. I take a few steps back and admire my work. It’s time to surprise Dan.

I enter the office, and Dan’s attention instantaneously shifts to me. He carelessly tosses his headphones aside and strides towards me. His arms find their way around my waist.

“Do want to talk about what was on your mind, Phil?”

“No, that’s okay,” I take a deep breath to clear my head and relieve some of my apprehension. “I’m feeling better now.” I pause to recollect my thoughts. “Dan, I have a surprise for you," I say, gently taking his hand in mine. It's now or never. "Close your eyes."

Dan stifles a giggle. "Phil, I don't think this is your brightest idea. You seem to be forgetting that I am extremely likely to run into a wall if my eyes are closed."   
"It's okay, I'll guide you."

I cautiously lead Dan to our dining table. It looks exactly as I had envisioned it. The dinner is simple but romantic. The white cloth hugs the table, the room smells of fireside treats, and the mere sight of the steak makes my mouth water. So far, the night is going as planned.

"Alright, Dan. Open your eyes!"

My eyes immediately avert from the candle-lit dinner and fixate on Dan. His eyes slowly open, and his smile is so bright that it puts stars to shame.

"Aww, Phil!" he wraps his arms around me in a grateful embrace. "Thank you so much! You're so thoughtful."

"It's not much, really," I blush. My arms envelop his tall, slender frame. "Let's get started, shall we?"

We walk over to the table, and have a seat in our usual blue and orange chairs. We begin to consume the meal. As we're eating, we become completely immersed in conversation. We chat about anything and everything; from how our days went, to more meaningful topics such as the true purpose of life and what our future may hold.

Once we've both finished our steak dinner, and after the majority of the discussion has come to a stop, I feel that it's time to pop the question. This is it; this is the moment I've been formulating for months.

I take a brief moment to study the man I plan to marry. His brown hobbit hair is straightened to his liking. His dazzling chestnut eyes are full of life, and his radiant smile is contagious. He’s truly an incredible person, inside and out, and I can’t bear the thought of waiting another minute to start a life with him.

"Hey, Dan. I have something to ask you. I've been thinking about it for a while, and it's really important."

His grin intensifies. I've tried my hardest to surprise him, but I'm nearly positive that he knows what's about to take place. "Ask away," he says, his voice sweeter than honey.

"Well, we've been living together for quite a while now, haven't we? You're honestly the best housemate, even if you are pretty high maintenance from time to time. But I don't mind little things like that. It's worth it for you. You're so fun to be around, and you're definitely my partner in crime. I love you beyond what words can say. You're my best friend, my boyfriend, and I'd really like to spend the rest of my life with you," I make my way over to Dan and get on one knee. I pull the ring out of my pocket and sincerely look him in the eyes. "Daniel James Howell, will you marry me?"

"Phil, I--" Dan mumbles, clearly in shock. His beautiful brown eyes abruptly dart to his feet. His brilliant smile fades, and it's at this moment I know that I've done it. I've ruined our relationship.

My eyes promptly fill with tears. This is exactly what I was afraid of. I slowly begin to stand, and it feels as though someone just drove a dagger through my heart. "It's okay. Really, Dan, it is. It was a silly ques--"

"Of course I will, you idiot," Dan smirks, and in an instant all of my worries diminish. I should've known that he'd pull something like this. He rises from his chair, and I slide the diamond-studded band onto his ring finger with ease.

"Did you honestly think that I wouldn’t marry you?” He pulls me close and wipes the salty tears from my cheeks. I run my hand up and down his back affectionately, and he holds me tighter than ever before. After a few minutes, Dan pulls away slightly. I gaze into his mesmerizing eyes. He leans his head towards me delicately, and his lips meet mine. We've shared many phenomenal kisses, but this one is by far the best. We stand together for a while, just enjoying each other’s company. It feels like this moment is locked in time. And I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
